


the curves of your lips rewrite history

by ZodiacRiver



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Purple Prose, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: “I like listening to your heartbeat.”“Why?”“The rhythm of it reminds me that there’s a heart inside there beating for me.”





	the curves of your lips rewrite history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chattoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattoyant/gifts).



> YOHOHO FOLKS [chattoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattoyant/pseuds/chattoyant) and I were talking about some fluffy yuesing on Twitter and my hands itched so badly to write something short, poetic and sweet!!

“Sing,” Yue-Lung says. “Your hair is standing up.”

 

They are in bed, simply holding each other, limbs placed over one another’s gently after a few hours of nap. The sky outside is dark now, and so is the room they are in, save for the light creeping from the gaps of the door.

 

Sing is too busy toying with Yue-Lung’s fingers to answer. The color of the skin of his palm is fading, its color had drained itself from Yue-Lung’s hand; and it’s cold, but Sing doesn’t mind at all. The redness of Yue-Lung’s cheeks, and the warmth of his presence are what matter.

 

Yue-Lung uses his other hand to put down Sing’s hair. It doesn’t work.

  
  
“You can’t,” Sing laughs. “It needs water to be fixed.”

 

Yue-Lung laughs too. He can’t help it. It feels fresh, like inhaling a ray of sunshine, like what it’s meant to be alive. Sing’s laugh has always been contagious. It’s always lovely; the way his chest heaves when he does, the way his lips stretch from side to side, the way his eyes also smile.

 

Yue-Lung leans in closer and buries his face in Sing’s hair. He takes a deep breath. It smells like shampoo, but also like something else unfathomable. Somehow, Yue-Lung feels safe like that.

 

He kisses him on the top of his head, soft and ends with a nearly inaudible sound. “Hey.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why do you always tuck yourself under my chin like that? You know you are big enough to spoon me now. Besides, I want to see your face, Sing.”

 

“Because,” Sing says, then stops himself. There isn’t a rational reason, really. Any excuse beyond that is poetic, and Sing isn’t the type of person to be a poet, not in real life. But the atmosphere backs him up. Romantic and intimate, like a scene from real poetry. “I like listening to your heartbeat.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The rhythm of it reminds me that there’s a heart inside there beating for me.”

 

Time stands still. Yue-Lung doesn’t speak. He sighs, untangling his fingers from Sing’s and lifts them up instead to rendezvous with Sing’s hair, stroking and twirling with all his heart content. “Is that so?”

 

“That is so.”

 

The evening unfolds, blanketing them with darkness and leaving them in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what ya think!!
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter to make me a better person: [icryoverships](https://twitter.com/Icryoverships)


End file.
